For a baby girl's safety
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Rebekah and Kelly find themselves in the same dinner with their charges, both looking for a safe place to start over and hide the two wanted babies. Diana and Hope are even more powerful together and seem to love each others.


**_For a baby girl's safety_**

_Grimm (end of season 3) / The Originals (end of season 1)_

_Rebekah / Hope_

_Kelly Burkhardt / Diana_

_Rebekah and Kelly find themselves in the same dinner with their charges, both looking for a safe place to start over and hide the two wanted babies._

* * *

><p>Rebekah knew that there was a chance she was overreacting. Even if her new neighbors had been a family of witches, they might have never found out who she was and who her baby niece was but she didn't want to risk it. She had to protect Hope and that meant giving everything up and heading somewhere else. Packing everything and buying a big family car to put their possessions inside wasn't long and soon, she was leaving with Hope in the baby seat beside her.<p>

"Don't worry little princess, I'll keep you safe." Rebekah told her with a smile.

She didn't know how she was going to find another witch to trust to hide her, she didn't even know where she was going but hopefully, the cloaking spell that was on Hope would still be efficient for a few days, maybe even weeks. She hoped it would give her the time she needed to find a new place before her mother found her. The witch had told her that Hope had powers of her own and was able to cloak herself, maybe she'd do it and Rebekah wouldn't have to try and trust someone new.

Rebekah drove a long time, making as much distance as she could with her last residence before she stopped in an isolated dinner. She needed some rest and Hope's diaper needed to be changed. The little girl had been crying for the past few minutes and Rebekah had grown to know what it meant. A break would do the both of them some good.

Rebekah entered the dinner with Hope in her baby carrier and quickly found a free corner table. There wasn't many people inside and it looked like the kind of place that was filled by locals during the rush hour but had only passing travelers the rest of the time.

"What can I get you Miss?" The waitress asked her without even looking at her, which, even if it was rude, served her well.

"For now just Coffee. Do you have a changing table in the bathroom?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, of course. It's right through here, first door on your right." The young woman replied, pointing Rebekah in the right direction.

Once in the bathroom, Rebekah started changing Hope until an older woman walked in with her own baby girl.

"Good afternoon." Rebekah smiled.

"Good afternoon." The woman replied.

Both woman looked at each other for a couple of second. They sensed something special about the other woman but couldn't quite put their fingers on it and knew that asking for it would show the other what she was.

"I'm almost done, you can have it in a minute." Rebekah ended up saying as she went back to changing Hope's diaper.

"No problem, I can wait. Your daughter's pretty."

"Thanks, but she's my niece. Your daughter is just as pretty though." Rebekah replied.

"She's not my daughter either, I'm just looking after her. I'm Kelly." The woman offered.

"Rebekah." She introduced herself, lifting Hope from the changing table.

Then, what happened surprised the two women. As Rebekah lifted Hope off the table, Kelly went to put Diana down on the changing table and when the babies crossed, they grabbed their hands. Their four little eyes turned purple and Hope's favorite toy flew between them while a set of plastic keys came to join it.

"Diana, I thought I told you not to do this in public..." Kelly whispered in her little girl's ear.

"She's a witch?" Rebekah asked.

"What are you?" Kelly asked at the same time.

Both woman held their babies protectively while the girls started crying to be together again.

"They seem to like and trust each other..." Rebekah noticed, relaxing a bit.

"True... This is Diana, she's the daughter of an Hexenbiest and a royal bastard, literally. I'm trying to protect her so neither the Royals nor the resistance gets her. So she can grow as her own person and make her own choices." Kelly replied, knowing that if Diana trusted Rebekah, there was a reason and that she had to follow the lead.

"How can you be sure you'll be able to protect her?" The Original vampire asked.

"I'm a Grimm." Kelly replied and Rebekah sighted.

"My name is Rebekah Mickealson, I'm an Original Vampire. This is Hope, my brother Klaus' daughter. She's a hybrid like my brother, but she also have my mother's witch powers. The witches of New Orleans want her dead, among other people, which include my dead mother, werewolves and a few vampires. Possibly my dead aunt as well, but I'm not sure about this story, I only have dreams once in a while, I think Hope gives them to me. My brother asked me to take her away and protect her until he made sure the town was safe for her again." Rebekah replied.

She had heard of the Grimms over the years and had encountered a few other creatures. Her mother was an Hexenbiest, that's why she had so much power and that's how she was able to change them into powerful creatures.

"I've heard of your family... I've crossed path with Klaus once." Kelly nodded, relaxing as well and giving Rebekah one of her rare smiles.

"Did you fight?"

"No, it was just that, a crossing. I was hunting a man from the Verrat that had caused my husband's death, your brother was after the Doppelganger, Katherine. We helped each other locate our preys and parted ways." Kelly replied as she changed Diana's diaper.

"I had a small house, with a white picket fence, near a park... It was beautiful, a dream come true... I want to give Hope a normal life, or as normal as it can get but a family of witches moved next door and I didn't want to risk them finding out who she was..." Rebekah confessed.

"I understand. I've been with Diana for only 2 weeks so far and we've spent them on the road... I wanted to settle somewhere but she never liked the place... Maybe she meant for this to happen..." Kelly replied pensively.

"Maybe... They both seem to have lots of powers... Maybe together they'll be safer... the two of them and the two of us... They'll be able to cloak each other and we'll be able to defend them from anything that comes our way..." Rebekah suggested as they made their way out of the bathroom and back into the dinner.

"Maybe... It's worth a try. Especially if they like each other so much. There must be a reason for it..." Kelly said when she noticed that Diana and Hope were still holding on each other's hands, their own little way of making their desire clear.

They both placed the baby carriers side by side on the table, in front of them and ordered some food and drinks.

"We could stick together, find a place together, just the four of us..." Rebekah suggested shyly.

"It's not a bad idea... Between the two of us, our power and our knowledge, it'll be safer... Who would we say they are to us? How would we explain it?" Kelly wondered, pointing at the babies.

"We can't say that they're twins because Hope is obviously a few months older than Diana... Maybe say that they're simply our daughters... If people question it we'll say something about abusive relationships with our respective companions and finally being able to escape it after meeting at a support group. People will back away." Rebekah replied.

"I think they like this idea." Kelly smiled as they watched the two little girl smile.

"So, where are we heading to?" Rebekah smiled back.

"I don't know, I have to stay away from Portland and you have to stay away from New Orleans so maybe somewhere in the middle." Kelly replied.

"I also have to stay away from Mystic Fall's, in Virginia. Weird things are happening there right now... Maybe we should go somewhere sunny." Rebekah suggested.

"I have a feeling that the girls have a pretty good idea about what they want. We'll get a map later and let them do their magic, see where it lands us." Kelly smiled.

"Works for me." Rebekah nodded before the waitress brought them their orders, along with the warmed up baby bottles.

A couple of hours later, Kelly and Rebekah were back to their respective cars. They sat a large map of the country on the hood of Kelly's car and like they predicted, the girls's eyes shone a violet color again and an isolated town in Texas shone.

It wasn't a small town were everyone knew everyone but it was large enough to hide them and protect them at the same time.

"We'll be able to get there in a couple of days, we can find motels to stop in along the way." Rebekah noticed.

"Yes, and once there, we should find a place quickly, especially with your gift for compulsion." Kelly agreed.

"We'll put the house in your name so that other vampires can't come in without being invited." Rebekah nodded.

"I'll only invite you, Klaus and Hope's mother. It'll make things easier." Kelly suggested and Rebekah nodded.

Once Kelly and her new friend Rebekah agreed on the road to take and the stops to make, Rebekah bought a second cell phone so that Kelly could have one and they exchanged numbers to stay in touch. After that they got in their trucks and went on the road, following each other safely, always on the look out for a potential enemy.

"I think that things are starting to look up Hope. We'll be fine and you'll be safe." Rebekah told her niece with a smile and the little girl's only reply was to hug the toy her father had given her and to fall asleep.

.

They had their first stop in a small motel where Rebekah compelled them the best room with 2 beds.

"Kelly... I was thinking, if we're going to stay together, we need to know more about each other... Maybe it's time we told each other our stories..." Rebekah suggested after they put the girl to sleep.

"You're right. Personal history is often used to separate allies... How should we start?" Kelly nodded.

"How about we play 20 questions? I ask a question, you answer and ask me one. If you don't want to answer, then it's my turn again?" Rebekah asked her with an engaging smile.

"Sure, why not. You can start." Kelly nodded again.

"Okay... So, you mentioned your husband being dead earlier, do you have other family members still alive?" The vampire asked.

"I had my sister up until a bit over a year ago... and I still have my son. What about you?"

"Well, my younger brother Henrik is dead, he died over a thousand years ago and is the one whose death started up the vampire thing. I had an older sister who died before I was even born. Our mother said it was the plague that took her but the dreams Hope's been giving me lately suggest otherwise... It's still confusing. My brothers Finn and Kol died last year but because of the other side crumbling down, they're back but in other bodies, as is my mother and, apparently, my father. With Klaus and Elijah, who never died, it's like most of the family is alive for now... I don't think it's going to last, especially since my mother has crazy plans only her and Finn know entirely and my father will eventually be killed by Klaus. So, your son, are you close to him?"

"Nick was the most important thing in my life and to protect him, I left him with my sister Mary when he was just a teenager. He thought I was dead until about a year ago... I love him and would do anything for him, for his happiness and his safety, but I don't think he really knows how much I love him... Maybe it's better that way... Hope's mother, is she alive?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hayley, she was a werewolf but she was killed by the witches after giving birth to Hope and now she's a hybrid, the only one alive besides my brother. I do consider her family because I think that once this thing with my parents is over, she and my brother Elijah will be together. She'll be my sister. What about Diana's mother, where is she?" Rebekah asked her.

Kelly answered Rebekah and after talking for several hours, they knew most of the things there was to know about their traveling companions. They bonded over their heartaches and Rebekah could see the Grimm woman becoming a mother figure to her if they stayed together any longer.

"I think they're having good dreams." Rebekah said before they went to bed, pointing to the two baby girls.

They were lying in the middle of a large bed, surrounded by cushions so they didn't roll off. They were holding each other's hand and little lights were dancing over them. It was a very pretty sight and Rebekah took a picture. She had explained to Kelly earlier that she didn't want Klaus and Hayley to miss out on too much about Hope's life so she took lots of pictures and videos. Kelly decided to do the same thing for Captain Renard and they decided to stop in a shop the next day to buy her a camera with more picture space on it.

"Yes, I think it was fate that brought them together... They're both so powerful... They could change the world on their own, who knows what they'll be able to do together. It's our job to make sure they're raised right and change it for the better." Kelly replied with one of her rare smiles before they went to bed and turned the lights off.

"Tomorrow I'll have to stop by the hospital and get a few blood bags. I shouldn't be too long." Rebekah informed Kelly once the lights were off.

"We'll wait for you in the parking lot. I'll watch over Hope if you want." Kelly offered.

"Thanks. I'd like that. It's nice to know I have someone I can trust." Rebekah added.

"I know what you mean." Kelly replied.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

.

The next morning, everything was easier for the little group and they got ready quickly. Once the babies were fed, they stopped at the hospital and Rebekah left them, a cooler in her hand. She came back 15 minutes later with the cooler full of blood bags and they started back up on the road. Never once had she been worried about Kelly betraying her and leaving with Hope, somehow, she knew that she could be trusted.

The two women drove for a few more hours and stopped around 1 PM to get some lunch and have a small break. Kelly was a bit tired and wanted to take a small nap. Since it was very sunny, they stopped in a park after buying what they needed for a small picnic and settled on a blanket on the grass. After eating, Kelly lied down for a while and Rebekah, who didn't need to rest, watched over the two little girls.

"You two aren't tired, are you? And here I thought all babies did, was to sleep." Rebekah shook her head with a smile.

"Maybe they'll sleep with a story." Kelly suggested, her eyes still closed.

"It won't bother you while you rest?" Rebekah asked her.

"No, don't worry, I'll be fine." Kelly smiled.

"Okay, here is Hope's favorite story. _Once upon a time, there was a majestic king name Niklaus. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter named Hope for whom he wished only peace. Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed evil creatures, she drove all the other magical beings from the land. And there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon and was taking orders from the most wicked of all witches, the king's own mother who came back from the other side to haunt him. Seeing the shadows his enemies caused upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all that remain that she was forever lost in order to protect her. __The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell in the hands of the enemies. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he, the princess's mother and his older brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For, they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home, so that she might live happily ever after with her family._" Rebekah watched as Hope smiled, as if she knew that she was the princess from the story.

"Do you have news from them?" Kelly asked Rebekah in a whispered voice, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Sometimes... It's not always safe but he sends me a text message from time to time with news. I know I can't answer, not with actual news or pictures of Hope, but at least I know they're fine." Rebekah replied.

"How's the situation back there then? With his enemies I mean?"

"Well, he's vanquished the evil werewolf bitch and took the rings that weakened him back but the other werewolves are under our mother's control. Kol is working with the witch that wants to kill Klaus after she breaks the bloodlines so her friends will survive; Mickeal, our father, almost managed to kill Klaus and managed to escape with his life... Hayley is trying to find a way to save the werewolves, but it's not easy when you're the only one who believes in a cause or is willing to fight for it..." Rebekah replied in a somber voice.

"At least you know who the enemy is... In Diana's case it's more complicated. Every side has reasons to want to kill her and they also all have reasons to want her alive. Right now we're lucky because the Royals think that the Resistance have her and the Resistance, while unaware of her whereabouts, knows that she's safe and hidden from the Royals. Her own mother thinks that the Royals have her." Kelly explained.

"Isn't it a bit harsh not to let her know her own daughter is safe and happy?" Rebekah asked her new friend.

"I would have thought so had it been anyone else but her mother, Adalind Schade, is not the kind of woman you want to feel sorry for. She killed my sister and tried to kill my son's girlfriend, caused him lots of pain." Kelly shook her head.

"That's why you're doing this, not only to protect Diana but also to punish this Adalind." The vampire smiled.

"I admit that causing this woman some pain brings me some pleasure." Kelly nodded with a small smile.

"Well, I have a feeling that if Diana wanted her mother with her, she'd let us know so it's probably for the best that she's not here." Rebekah agreed as she watched the two little girl slowly closing their eyes.

"You know, the phone I gave you is a disposable one, it's safe to use it to call your son if you want to. We can get you another one later. I'm sure he'd love to have some news from you." Rebekah suggested as they gathered everything to get back on the road.

"I don't know if I could do it, talk to him directly without telling him too much..." She shook her head.

"Well, you can call his land-line and leave a message while he and his girlfriend are at work. Trust me, He'll be happy to get it."

"What about you, are you going to give your brother some news?" Kelly asked her.

"I texted him earlier." Rebekah replied as she showed the text message to her friend:

**"Met a Grimm you crossed a while back while chasing Katherine. She's in the exact same situation as I am. We're traveling together, I had to move. Everything is fine. Safe. A&F. Bekah"**

"Not saying too much, just enough so he knows you're safe. That's good. What does A&F mean?" Kelly asked with a small smile.

"Always and Forever. Kind of our own family motto." Rebekah informed her.

"Nice." Kelly nodded, taking her phone out to text her son quickly, making sure to block the number:

**"Safe. Traveling with an Original. More details coming in a later email but fine and safe. Love. M and D"**

The two woman got back in their car and started driving again, aiming for a motel that was 5 hours from where they had stopped.

Everything went perfectly for them. They found a room, did a bit of late shopping, slept and went back on the road. They arrived at their destination mid-afternoon and with Rebekah's power of compulsion, they quickly found a suitable house for sell that they managed to get in less that a couple of hours. The girls seemed to like it and the house did have a white fence like Rebekah loved.

The house had 4 bedrooms, one bathroom for each bedroom, a basement, an attic and it was in pretty good shape. What little needed to be done, they'd be able to do it on their own the next day.

While Kelly watched over the girls, Rebekah put her vampire speed and strengths to good use and unloaded both of their cars in the house. Once that was done, the two women sat down and made a list of what they'd need to get the next day.

"It's going to be expensive... I don't have much money, I'll need to get a job... or steal it." Kelly frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I'm loaded. I can pay for anything we need." Rebekah waved it off.

"I can't let you pay for everything..." Kelly shook her head.

"We're a family now, let me do this." Rebekah smiled and Kelly nodded.

After that, Rebekah decided to trust Kelly with something else, something very important and she showed her the dagger that could incapacitate her. She knew that her companion wouldn't use it on her but she wanted it to be handy in case Elijah or her father, who were the only ones this would work on, came over. She knew that Elijah was on her side for now but she also knew that her mother had a way for getting into people's head, she did, after all, turn Alaric into a crazy hunter without anyone knowing it. They hid it behind a painting on the wall.

Ironically enough, it was one that Rebekah had taken with her, one that Klaus had painted a while back and that represented the moment he freed himself from Mickeal and killed him.

.

Life settled nicely for the two women and the two little girls with them. They met people, convinced them of their stories and like Rebekah had predicted, they didn't look any further once they started saying they had been abused by their exes.

For their safety, Rebekah compelled the mayor, his coworkers and the law enforcement forces never to reveal to anyone they were in this town in case someone seemed to look for them and to contact them and warn them if someone ever did. She did the same thing with their neighbors and the owners of the shops in town. It was for the best, she knew it.

They had been in their new house for 2 weeks and making their ways to the park to let the girls play a bit when Hope and Diana started making little purple lights fly, a sign that they wanted something important. Since nobody could see it right now, Rebekah followed the light, which guided her to a group of 3 vampires with daylight rings.

They weren't very old, didn't know anything about the Originals and had gotten daylight rings from a witch that they ended up killing a couple of years ago. When she interrogated them, they revealed that they didn't know anyone in town and were the only people they knew. They were traveling, looking for a place to settle down and had nobody waiting for them. Seeing this as a great opportunity, Rebekah compelled them to protect Kelly, the babies and herself.

She knew that Hope and Diana had guided her there for this very reason, so she could use them for extra protection. As she compelled them, Rebekah told them what they needed to know and what they needed to be on the look out for. She compelled them to keep their secrets, to come and make reports to her every couple of days, to patrol the town and to answer and come as soon as Kelly or herself called them. She also added to the compulsion that they were willing to die in order to protect the girls.

When she joined Kelly and the girls again, Rebekah smiled. Life was pretty right now and she was really grateful to Klaus for the opportunity to have this semblance of a normal human life.

"Everything alright?" Kelly asked her.

"Yes, they guided me to a group of 3 vampires, they'll come over later tonight. I've compelled them to do everything we need. I know it's not right but I checked and they don't have anybody else in their lives right now. They have daylight rings and will be able to keep an eye open in town for us. I've covered every basis with the compulsion." Rebekah replied and Kelly nodded her agreements.

Around them in the parks were other mothers and nannies with children of all ages. Hope and Diana were pretty good at keeping their powers a secret, they seemed to know instinctively when it was okay to use their magic and when they couldn't. It made Rebekah and Kelly's life much easier.

.

They didn't know how long they'd stay together to protect the girls but as they talked one night, they agreed that even once Rebekah was allowed to go back to New Orleans with Hope, after Klaus had made it safe again for them both, Kelly would follow her and live with them there. Separating the girls now would only bring trouble, they couldn't separate them without consequences, especially if they wanted to stick together, which seemed to be the case.

No matter what happened now, they were a team, together for better or worst. They had each other's back and over time, got to appreciate and know each other better than anyone else.

Maybe someone would find them and come after them, but they were ready. They had vervain and wolfs-bane grenade hidden all around the house and yard, along with stakes, guns, knives... They were ready for anything that might come at them. They had also added a human alarm system, because you could never be too safe and this way, it would be easier for them to know if someone broke in.

After all, what was too much when it came to the safety of an innocent little girl?

.

A few weeks later, Rebekah and Kelly got nervous. It could be only birds hanging around their house but they were birds Esther loved and often used.

"Nik, mine I mean, Klaus, he left a message saying that our mother was looking for me and had prepared a human body for me to jump into once she found me." Rebekah told Kelly.

"And you think that she found you with these birds?" Kelly asked her.

"I do." She nodded.

"Then we can kill them. Won't it solve everything?" The Grimm asked.

"I wish it was enough but I don't think so... Klaus says that Kol is back on our side and that he has Finn under control... It might be best to go back to New Orleans..." Rebekah suggested.

"If you think it's best, you know Diana and I will go with you. Maybe you should call your brother and ask him."

Rebekah nodded and took her phone out.

"Bekah? What's wrong?" Klaus asked her.

"I think Mother found us." She replied.

"Then come home, we're ready." He assured her.

"Kelly will come with me. She's a Grimm and is watching over a little girl named Diana. Diana is special, like Hope and they're inseparable. We'll be safe with her." Rebekah explained.

"Listen, if you trust her, then bring her. I'll make sure we have a room ready for her and Diana too. We can sort through everything once you're here." Klaus replied.

"Okay... We'll get on the road as soon as we're packed and have the vampires I've compelled cover our tracks." Rebekah assured him.

"Are you sure you can trust her though? This Grimm woman?" He asked his sister.

"I do Nik. We've been together a while now and I'd trust her with my life. Plus, Hope and Diana... I don't know why but they're strong together... It's... You'll have to see for yourself." Rebekah told him while she and Kelly started to pack.

"Very well. Be safe sister. We'll see you soon." Klaus told her before she hung up.

"They're waiting for us." She nodded in Kelly's direction.

Packing was done quickly. They didn't need to take everything, just the most important things. They had sold Kelly's car to buy a small trailer and they placed the less important things there while the pictures and weapons were in the car with them.

"I think the girls know something happening. They look excited." Kelly smiled.

"You're right. Hope knows she's about to see her mommy and daddy again." Rebekah smiled sadly.

"You're going to miss having her all to yourself, won't you?"

"I will. But I always knew that I'd have to give her back at some point... I just wish I could have that... you know, a child of my own." She replied.

"You don't have to be human to be a mother Rebekah. Adoption is a good option."

"You might be right. I'll think about it. Right now, the priority is to get these two girl safely in my brother's home and to get rid of Mickeal and Esther. We never know what to expect with them." Rebekah shook her head.

"Don't worry, we'll do it. It'll all be fine." Kelly smiled at the younger looking woman before they started the car and left this home, not knowing if they'd go back anytime soon.

In New Orleans, Hope and Diana would have werewolf, witches, vampires and hybrids looking after them. That on top of their own powers, they'd be much safer than they were here.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? <strong>

**I know that it's not very long, that it could be longer and that it has the potential of a longer story. For now, it's finished but maybe I'll be inspired and write more chapters later on.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about it in a review, I'll try to answer them!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
